Stan and Michelle the goth
by stanley.r.marsh.566
Summary: Michelle sighed softly as she walked on back home, Another day of being able to write on about pain in a diary as she would usually sit outside and do it as well, Liking the cold weatherAt times but she'd mostly stay inside, She disliked being around too many people but she was a goth and enjoyed being alone to write on about pain all the time, She would just wear black


Michelle sighed softly as she walked on back home, Another day of being able to write on about pain in a diary as she would usually sit outside and do it as well, Liking the cold weatherAt times but she'd mostly stay inside, She disliked being around too many people but she was a goth and enjoyed being alone to write on about pain all the time, She would just wear black and have few red streaks in her black hair, She would always use the name, 'Raven' For some to call her if she bothered talking to others, But now she was just pretty friendless and would sit at home all the time, She had great grades as well but she would just keep being herself, A goth who was alone and friendless most of the time.

Stan let out a deep sigh before going outside, it was his first day of tenth grade and he knew he'd hate every minute of it, sure stan was popular and was the star quarter back of the school foot ball team but that doesn't mean stan didn't hate school, he hated every bit of it.. He loves his friends and shit but when it comes to actually working he'd rather shoot himself then listen to his dumb teacher mr garrison lecture them... "Well here goes nothing" stan said before he stepped outside into the cold walking to the bus stop.

She glanced around, She was mainly heading home to just avoid having to go to school, Of course most found her as the emo type mostly just because of her hair, Knowing she'll end up at school in the new class, She would go and leave every now and then, Leave for weeks from school and try to get homeschooled but of course she was always sent back, After she got some more of her things such as her diary, She pulled her hood up and walked on outside to the bus stop, Her hair covering some of her face as she would just hide from everyone, Being the loner of the whole school, She was stressed from it but she'd smoke now and then since her parents didn't really have the time to nostice but they did care for her too which she didn't really have much care about.

Stan kept walking and got to the bus stop, he waited for the bus with his friends and as pure usual kyle and cartman were fighting, they didnt even notice stan, they usually notice him but this time it was personal cartman shot back at kyle about something but stan had enough of their fighting so he just ignored them, stan looked at the sky and let out another deep sigh "here's to a long day in tenth grade" stan said while still looking at the sky Michelle sighed softly and held her small frown as he got onto the bus once it came by, She knew she'll be called an emo again while sitting on the bus but she kept quiet and to herself as she sat down in the back alone, She would've walked but it was easier taking the bus so she sat in her spot, She knew she'd have to try to find at least one friend before her parents catch on about things as well, She would try to find one but she would usually rather if they find her which she knew wouldn't happen then she sighed and leaned back in her spot and got her diary out as she began writing in it.

Stan noticed michelle and tried to get her attetion, he knew how she felt stan had grown up to be a pretty handsome kid but he usually dressed pretty emo when he got into highschool bangs cover one of his eyes, eyeliner, black clothing and a lightish gray hat with a black puff ball on it, stan may be popular but he sure didnt dress like it. "Sit with us" stan said as he patted the seat next to him and kyle.

Michelle looked up from her book once she nosticed him as she kept quiet and kept in her spot for about a minute before she walked over to the two and sat near the edge of the seat, Keeping as far as she can from the two, Keeping to herself but she was abit confused why he wanted her to sit with them as she continued writing before she stopped and put her diary back in her bag and looked down at the floor, Her appearence slowly changed during the time of being in school, Wearing black before she began to wear eyeliner, Black lipstick and just wore black most of the time, She wanted to see herself as mainly a goth but as the others began calling her a emo she began smoking to help herself as she would just have a pack in her pocket of her sweater, After a few seconds past by she glanced up at the two. "Why did you ask me to sit with you two..?" She asked, Looking away from the two.

Well you looked kinda lonely, and I kinda know what you're going through, you get called emo to eh?, people think I'm emo because of the way I dress and how I get treated at home, my sister abuses me every day so ofcourse I'm gonna be emotional.. But it also pisses me off when people do it to other people I used to be goth as well and you are far from emo if I Must say so" stan let out a deep sigh before looking back at the window and leaning against it, he never trusted school one bit, he hated it so much that he wanted to basically kill himself for going there.

The end Sorry it's not a long enough story...


End file.
